


House on the Hill

by snowballschance35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Funeral, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills Pack says goodbye to one of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	House on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's more than likely we're not going to get one in canon... Inspired by [this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktlLjMcJ5nM). It might be cool to listen to while reading, if that's your bag.

Scott stared numbly out of the window as scenery passed by, blinking slowly. He caught sight of the red and blue Sheriff’s lights for fleeting moments leading the line of cars as the procession made its way through town. He swallowed hard, trying not to think, his body jostled as the wheels of the limo hit gravel.

They were almost there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Stiles. His friend's lips were pressed in a thin line, his warm brown eyes already swimming.

Scott swallowed with difficulty before pulling Stiles into a hug as the limo pulled to a stop.

“It’s time.” Chris Argent stated hollowly across from them and the two boys broke apart. Isaac sat next to Allison’s father, his hands folded, his gaze downcast. Chris opened the door and got out, followed closely by Isaac.

Scott turned his gaze back toward Stiles, who took a deep breath, fidgeting in the black suit he was wearing and clearing his throat before meeting Scott’s eyes again.

“Let’s send her off right.”

Scott nodded and got out of the car at the same time Stiles did, their shined shoes crunching on the gravel the car had parked on.

They met Chris and Isaac at the back of the hearse, Chris reaching for the door with a shaking hand, pausing briefly before opening it.

With two werewolves, the casket lifted easily into the air, even with four pallbearers. Stiles winced and bit his lip as he tried to ignore the weight of it pulling on his shoulder, tried not to think of the remains of his friend inside.

Suddenly, the weight lessened and Stiles looked in surprise behind him to find himself looking at Derek, scowl firmly in place, his jaw clenching as he gripped the silver handle of the coffin. He wore a black suit and a black shirt opened at the collar. Stiles offered him the ghost of a small, grateful smile. He thought he saw the former alpha werewolf lurking at the memorial service.

Stiles turned to the sound of more crunching gravel as his father walked to the other side with Chris and Isaac, taking the empty place in between them. Chris glanced between the two of them and silently nodded his thanks. The six of them slowly carried the body of Allison Argent to the gravesite at the crest of the hill.

Lydia didn’t take her eyes off the casket through the entire service, the speakers’ words a dull murmur in her ears. She looked away only when it was time for the coffin to be lowered into the ground, burying her face in her tissue as she heard the mechanical _whirr_ , tears falling steadily down her face as she muffled her sob in the soft cotton she was trying to dry her tears with. She felt someone wrap a hand around hers and squeeze. It might’ve been Scott’s mom Melissa. She wasn’t sure.

After the service, when everyone had filed away, Chris Argent stood next to the upturned earth of the gravesite, staring at his daughter’s headstone.

“Protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Chris mumbled softly to himself, tracing his fingers against where her name was carved into the marble, along with her steadfast code in french.

The wind rustled his jacket and he looked into the distance briefly before looking back to the headstone.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered, leaning his head briefly against the cool stone. He slowly got to his feet and walked away, his hand trailing briefly against the granite before falling back against his side, feeling the gentle breeze against his face. He paused at the foot of the hill at the group that waited for him there.

The sheriff, Scott, Stiles, Melissa Derek, Isaac, and Lydia all looked at him when he reached the bottom of the hill.

“Hey, Argent.” The sheriff greeted kindly. “Need a ride?”

Chris looked around at them briefly before he nodded and walked with the group back toward the cars, the Sheriff’s hand on his shoulder.

The same cool breeze blew past all of them gently, as the birds chirped in the sunshine warming the pack of Allison Argent.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so sad. I am so so so so sorry. I put this up on tumblr a few months ago and I decided to put it up here. I miss her :(


End file.
